robinsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rescue Mission
'Look! Some wreckage are washed ashore and there's a little hippo on them! You've got to help it! '-------------------------------------------------------------Time Limit: 7 days----------------------------------------------------------------' Unexpected finding Part 1: Look! Some wreckage are washed ashore and ther's a little hippo on them! It looks absolutely frightened! *Call the Little Hippo on the float. The hippo is to frightened, if it goes on rocking the float, it will fall into the water! : Reward: 150 , 50 A Little Hippo appears near the Boat Deceptive maneuver Part 2: Hey! Maybe sweet carrots can calm down the little hippo, so that you could take the float ashore?' *Find 9 Sweet Carrots on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Carrots. Harvest time: 2 hours) *Find 9 Grass Blades with Dew on the Tree Island. (Can be found while harvesting Flowers; Seeds can be found in your Inventory/Farm) *Find 12 portions of Kiwi Cream. (Harvest time: 90 min.) Great! The little hippo's calmed down! : Reward: 500 ,2 Ropes Island Harbour Part 3: The little hippo doesn't want to leave its float! In this case you've got to tighten the float so that the tide couldn't sweep it away!' *Find 12 Rake Teeth (Rakes) from the Dried up Beds (Dry Vegetable Bed) Collection. *Find 5 Baskets from the Reed (Cane) Collection. *Have 12 Ropes. (Can either be bought with Totems (1 rope for 10 Totem) or asked from friends) Great! Now you can think about how to make the hippo step on the firm ground. : Reward: 150 , Jack Cocktail Where are you from? Part 4: Look at the little hippo's dress. It must have met people. Perhaps it doesn't trust strangers?' *Find 25 Posters on (y)our Island. (Can be found as a reward, while performing any action on the Main Island) *Get the maximum Jack's Bonus 12 (times). (Tip: use a Jack Cocktail (Steve's Bar) to collect the bonus quicker) *Help friends 56 times. Looks like somewhere not far from here a ship carrying a circus suffered a wreck. : Reward: 5 , Uncle Sam' spray Like home! Part 5: Perhaps the little hippo will feel homy and will finally leave the float if you set up a small island circus?' *Fish 50 times on your Island. *Find 25 Circus Boxes. (Tap the "Find"-button in the Quest screen and a yellow arrow will indicate the place where you have a chance to find one) *Feed Monkeys in your Island 65 times (Feeding time: 16 hours) Great! But seems like ther's something missing! : Reward: 150 , 2 Electric Bulbs Spotlight Part 6: It's hard to imagine a circus performance without bright border lights! Maybe you can arrange them!' *Find 12 Belladonna (Lily) Petals on your Island. (Harvest time: 1 hour) *Make 12 Electric Torches (Flashlights). (Made in the Lab. Needed: 1 Electric Bulb and 5 Wooden Blocks) *Find 15 Fans from the Ostrich Collection (Feeding time: 8 hours) Magnificent! Any circus will eny the lights that you've made for the island! : Reward: 250 , 2 Cows Triumphant music Part 7: What circus can go without drumbeat and fanfare?!' *Find 12 Bells from the Cow Collection. (Feeding time: 7 hours) *Find 7 Coconut Shells. (Can be found while harvesting a Coconut_Tree. Harvest time: 36 hours) *Find Pumpkin Cuban Rattles (a Pumpkin Maracas). (Can be found while harvesting Pumpkins. Harvest time: 8 hours) Great! Drumbeat! Lights! Meet the glorious and one of a kind! Robinson! : Reward: 1500 , 8 Cows Sweet treat Part 8: *Find 12 Bananas with Chocolate on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting a Banana_Tree. Harvesting time: 8 min.) *Find 9 Sugars (Lumps of Sugar) from the Zebra Collection. (Feeding time: 20 hours) *Find 12 Marzipan Lilies from the Lily Collection (Harvest time: 3 hours) You've got a new friend! Looks like it loves your treats. : Reward: 3 Piastres , North American Hippopotamus ----